


The many obstacles of Wilbur Soot in his quest to adopt Fundy

by Aoi_koko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy doesn't know, He's like elsa, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Orphan Floris | Fundy, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, She was not a good mom, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, WHITE STREAK WILBUR!!!!!!!, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur adopts Fundy, Wilbur has snow powers, sally the fish - Freeform, sbi, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_koko/pseuds/Aoi_koko
Summary: Things never work out the way Fundy wants them to. But that's ok. Maybe. He's not quite sure anymore.ORAllow Wilbur to adopt you, you gremlin child
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	1. Fundy finds an injured man

Fundy had lived his whole life walking on eggshells. His mother, Sally, was an adventurer at heart, never settling down in any place for longer than a month. When she found out she had gotten pregnant, she was devastated. It wasn’t that Sally was a particularly bad mom, but Fundy could never shake off the feeling that she blamed him for how things ended up playing out. So when she died, leaving behind an empty house, he knew what he had to do.

Fundy packed his belongings and fled the place that he'd called his home for the past 16 years. He made himself a small cabin in the woods, far away from the prying eyes of the village folk, and promised to live a quiet life. Which was promptly broken after he found himself getting involved with the injured man that he'd once helped out on a whim.

  
_______________________________________________________

  
When Wilbur wakes, he is on a soft bed in someone's house. The sun is shining on his face and he can hear the chirp of birds outside. Which is strange, as the last thing he remembers is falling off a cliff in a hurry to get away from his pursuers.

Evidently, he winces, feeling his sides throb, the fall hadn’t been gentle. But that begs the question. Where is he?

As Wilbur mulls over his options, the door slams opens to reveal a young hybrid carrying a tray of bandages. When he sees that Wilbur is awake, he hurries over to the bed.

  
“You’re awake! Are you okay? You were pretty injured when I found you. What’s your name? Where are you from?” Wilbur simply chuckles at the onslaught of questions, causing the boy to flush and tense up.

  
“Ah, sorry, That was too much,” he says, scratching his cheek. “Let’s start with names! I’m Fundy and you are…?”

  
“Wilbur. I guess you’re the one to thank for saving me. I don’t want to know what would have happened if it weren’t for you.” He says, gratitude oozing from his tone.

  
Fundy shrugs, fox ears flicking wildly on top of his head. “Don’t worry about it! I was just trying to help. Besides, anyone would’ve helped you out if they were in my shoes.”

  
Hearing that, Wilbur’s face darkens. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” he mutters, clenching his hands.

  
Seeing Fundy’s face twist in worry, he quickly changes the subject. “So mysterious savior, is there anything that I need to worry about?”

  
Fundy frowns, looking thoughtful. “Your ribs were pretty badly bruised and you sprained your ankle but I don’t think you broke anything. I’d say take it easy for the next few days, but,” he shrugs a little, “I’m not a professional, so take my words with a pinch of salt. I would definitely recommend getting a check up when you go home,” he says. “Just in case.”

Wilbur grins. “Just in case,” He says, watching Fundy smile back.

  
The sound of a timer startles them both and makes Fundy jump up. “MY CAKE!” he shouts, running towards the door before stopping at the door. “DON’T MOVE!” He threatens, staring holes at Wilbur before rushing downstairs.

  
Seeing Fundy so frazzled causes him to burst into laughter, and before long his ribs are aching from the pain. “Ah,” he says, wiping a tear away, “Where would I even go?” _Still_ , he thinks, _I shouldn’t move around too much_. After all, he smiles to himself, he'd hate for his injuries to get even worse.

______________________________________________________

Fundy is worried. He may have talked and joked around with the strange man, _Wilbur_ , he corrects himself, but that doesn't mean he trusts him. The man looks suspiciously similar to the second prince, but last he'd heard, the prince had gone on a voyage to explore foreign lands.

_There's no way Wilbur is the prince,_ he reminds himself, hands shaking. _If he were the prince, he wouldn't be out so deep in the woods. Calm down Fundy._

Even if Wilbur isn't the prince, there is still something about him that puts Fundy on guard. His earlier remarks and basic lack of regard for his own safety makes Fundy suspicious, and he can't help but wonder if he should be worried about being killed in his sleep. He waves that thought off, certain that he’s stronger than Wilbur is.

“Besides,” he mutters to himself. “The man sprained his ankle pretty badly. I doubt he’d be able to get me without making any noise.”

But there is one thing that puts him on edge, and that’s the fact that whoever injured Wilbur was probably still out there. Fundy’s not quite sure he's strong enough to fight that person off. He knows that he wants nothing to do with whatever problems his current roommate is dealing with.

_A week_ , he promises himself, _then he's gone. Only a week._

The beeping of his timer shakes him out of his thoughts as he hurriedly takes the cake out from the oven. He frowns at the sight of the burned pastry, moving to throw it in the trash. Checking the fridge makes his worries come true. He’s all out of eggs and he’d used up the last of the flour to make the cake. The cake that had burned and was currently in the trash. 

_Ugh_. _I’ll have to go to the marketplace soon_ , Fundy thinks, writing up a list for all the groceries and potions he’d need. _But the only question is whether or not I trust Wilbur._

He takes a quick sweep of his fridge again and sighs, taking out some onions and potatoes. 

_I hope he likes potato stew_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahhaha Fundy is so dumb


	2. Wilbur chases a fox

Today is the day that Fundy goes into the city. The last of his potatoes had been used up and while he could live off of sweet berries for his whole life, Wilbur couldn’t. They also had to get clothes for Wilbur, as his other ones were completely ruined, and none of Fundys would fit. To be completely frank, Fundy hated the city. It was one of the reasons that he put it off for so long. The crowded streets and the clustered shops never failed to make him feel like a caged bird. During breakfast, Fundy could hardly stop shaking, and it got so bad that even Wilbur noticed. 

“Hey,” he frowned, looking at Fundy’s shaking hands. “I could always go alone to get the things.”

They both knew Wlbur couldn’t go into the city alone with his injuries, but it was touching to see that he cared. 

“I’m fine,” Fundy said, trying to put on a brave face. “Besides, you don’t even know where the marketplace is.”

“Ah, knowing me, I’d probably forget all about the groceries and get lost.” 

He snorted at that. Wilbur was just saying things to cheer him up. It worked, and Fundy couldn’t help but crack a smile. It would be nice if they could stay like this. He shook that thought away as fast as it came. 

_ 5 days and he’s gone Fundy.  _ He reminded himself, watching Wilbur smile at him.  _ Don’t get attached. _

________________________________________________________________________

“Stay with me and don’t wander off.” Fundy says, looking at Wilbur. “I’d hate to lose you.”   
  


Wilbur offhandedly nods, too excited at the thought of finally going outside and exploring the area he’s ended up at. He’s been cooped up in the house for two days, and while he doesn’t hate Fundy’s company, he’s been itching to go out and explore. Fundy simply looks concerned, not trusting Wilbur’s response.

“Don’t worry. I know better than to run off.” Wilbur reassures the younger, tightening the clasps of the sword on his hip. 

Before long, they are making the long trek down, away from the warmth of the cottage. Wilbur can’t help but worry about Fundy, who looks paler and paler by the second. It’s not long before they happen upon a fox that he gets an idea. 

“WILBUR!” Fundy screeches, rushing to stop him. “YOUR LEG HASN’T FULLY HEALED YET! COME BACK!” 

But Wilbur is committed to the chase. He jumps and twists, hot on the heels of the fox. Fundy is behind him, yelling curses and screaming at him to stop. He loses the fox, eventually, when the pain in his ankle becomes unbearable. Breathless, he can’t help the laughter that climbs its way out of his throat, even when Fundy yells at him for his carelessness. 

Wilbur huffs out a sorry, petting Fundy. That only causes him to glare, batting away Wilburs hands. 

“Never do that again,” Fundy hisses out, before walking away. Wilbur simply laughs, jogging to catch up.

_ This is nice,  _ Wilbur thinks, gazing fondly at Fundys back.

____________________________________________________________________________

They make it to the market in one piece. It’s crowded, even this late in the day, and Fundy feels the familiar nervousness hit him full force. Wilbur must notice, because he slips his hand into Fundys.

“For luck,” he says, squeezing his hand. “Wouldn’t want to get lost now, would we?”

“Yeah...that would suck,” Fundy whispers back, grateful for the comfort.

They continue onwards, with Wilbur asking questions and talking nonstop. Fundy doesn’t say it, but he’s enjoying the company. Things are looking up and he finds himself excited at showing Wilbur around. That is, before the guards show up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wouldn't it be sad if Wilbur left ;-;   
> That would def suck huh ahahahaha


	3. Fundy almost goes to jail

It’s chaotic. There are twenty guards in total, and they are all over the place. There was an announcement made a while ago, stating that no one here is allowed to leave. Wilbur tightens his grip on Fundys hand, thankful for the hoods covering their faces. It covers his face, and helps them blend in with the shadows. The marketplace, which was alive with energy only a few minutes ago, is now deathly quiet. The guards carefully gaze at all the people, sizing them up and noting things down. Sometimes, one of them will drag a person out, bringing them to the back. For what, Wilbur can make a good guess. They’re looking for the prince. For him. But Wilbur doesn’t want to leave, not yet. So when he sees someone break out in a dead sprint, he sees it as their way out. The other people must realize it too, seeing as more and more start to run. 

“Lets go,” he whispers to Fundy, tugging at his hand.

He frowns at the strange expression on Fundys face, and elbows him.

“Fundy, we need to leave,” Wilbur hisses, his tone filled with urgency. He glances up to see one of the guards coming their way. “Now!”

That breaks Fundy out of his trance and he nods, stealing one last look at the guards.

“I..yeah,” he finally says. “Lets leave.”

____________________________________________________________________________

When Fundy looks up, he can’t see Wilbur anywhere. The crowd closes in around him and he can hardly breathe, let alone think. He doesn’t know how he lost Wilbur, but all he can do at the moment is push his way out of the crowd. He’s scared. 

“Wilbur!” Fundy yells, voice cracking. “Wilbur, where are you?!”

It’s unlikely that Wilbur can hear him over the sounds of everyone else, but Fundy still tries. It’s late when the crowd thins out, the guards capturing the ones that tried to escape earlier. Fundy thinks he can hear a child crying, but he’s not sure. He goes to move, but trips over a rock instead. He can feel his eyes start to tear up, and struggles to get up, but it's as if all the strength in his body has been sapped away. Someone tells him to move, roughly pushing him and when he doesn’t, he gets lifted up. It’s one of the guards from before, and by the anger in his eyes, he’s probably in big trouble. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The guard asks, sneering. 

“Sorry,” Fundy croaks out, feeling tears slide down his face. “Sorry.”

“Fuck. I know you. You were one of the runners, weren’t you?”

“No, I..I wasn’t. Sorry sir. I’m s-sorry.” Fundy says, crying harder. “Please, I’m sorry.”

“Shut the fuck up kid. I know what I saw,” he says, dragging Fundy away. “You think i’m a fool?”

Fundy can feel his arm going numb from the tight grip and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to go to jail.

“I swear! I swear, please let me go!” He screams, kicking at the guard. “Wilbur! Wilbur!”

“Kid shut up!” The guard says, slapping Fundy across the face. This only makes him sob hysterically, kicking and screaming harder. And that's when he hears it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Wilbur asks, tone cold, and the only thing stopping Fundy from launching himself at him is the guards tight grip on his arm.

“What's it to you?” He scoffs, looking down at Wilbur. 

“Wilbur,” Fundy croaks out, biting the guard. The guard drops him with a pained yell and Fundy is rushing towards him. “Wilbur!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Wilbur is pissed. He notices the bruises around Fundy’s wrists, and can barely stop himself from going on a rampage. The guard from earlier is looking at him with fear, bowing and shouting apologies. 

_ I’ll kill him, _ he seethes, cradling an exhausted Fundy in his arms. 

His hood had come off a while ago, but he can’t find it in him to care. The guard is still spouting off apologies, shaking. He doesn’t dare look Wilbur in the eyes. Looking at Fundy’s face, he can see a faint outline of a hand, and feels angry. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, carding his hand through Fundy’s hair. “It’s all my fault.”

But Fundy simply shakes his head, leaning into the touch. “Not your fault. ’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Wilbur says, turning to glare at the guard.

“You, however,” he hisses out, “have much to be held accountable for.”

The guard turns pale, spouting excuses, but WIlbur is sick and tired of his bullshit.

“Leave,” he snaps, glaring.

The guard rapidly bows, and runs, almost tripping in his haste to get away. Wilbur scoffs, focusing his attention on Fundy, who looks drowsier and drowsier by the second.

“You alright?” he asks softly, picking him up.

“ ‘m fine,” Fundy says, yawning. “Home?”

Wilbur’s smile drops before his face smooths out.

“Yeah, buddy. Let's get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was supposed to be a crack fic
> 
> also credit for the idea of fundy going to jail goes to @bellemyers
> 
> am on a roll rn


	4. Philza is so not poggers

When Fundy wakes, Wilbur is nowhere to be found. His heart drops to his stomach, and he tries to calm the surge of panic that washes over him.

_Did he leave?_ He thinks, glancing around the house. _Was it my fault?_

It hurts. Fundy trusted Wilbur, but….it’s clear now that he shouldn’t have. 

Despite all this, he waits. He waits and waits and waits until the walls become too suffocating and he can’t go into the guest bedroom because it’s full of memories. Still, he waits. 

It’s two months, three days, and fifteen seconds since Wilbur left that he decides to leave as well. Fundy packs his bags, writes a note in case Wilbur _does_ come back and sets off. 

He doesn’t look back.

____________________________________________________________________________

It’s two months, seven days, and thirty minutes when he stumbles upon the child.

“Hey,” Fundy whispers, holding out an umbrella. “You alright?”

The child merely looks at him, shuffling to get underneath the umbrella. A closer look reveals him to be an enderman hybrid, and Fundy holds the umbrella so that it covers him. He’d hate for the child to get burned. 

“Do you...do you want to come with me?” He offers, thinking of the last time he took someone in. When the kid squints at him, he laughs.

“I promise I won’t do anything. We hybrids gotta stick together, you know.”

The kid nods slowly, grabbing Fundy’s hand. Fundy brings him to his campsite, allowing him to take the tent. Instead of sleeping, however, he gestures to Fundy and pats the empty space beside him. 

Fundy beams. “Thanks!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Wilbur is pissed. After bringing Fundy home, he starts on making dinner, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. He opens it to reveal an entourage of guards.

“Your highness. We’re here to take you back to the palace.” One of the guards says, looking nervous.

“No.”

“Prince, please. Your father is worried about you.”

Wilbur frowns, shaking his head. “Still no. Leave.”

The guards look at each other, before sighing. “Actually, the first prince......he also came along once he got word that you were found.” 

“Hullo.” Techno says, waving. 

Wilbur shuts the door in his face.

___________________________________________________________________________

He ends up being dragged back to the palace. When his father sees him, he almost cries.

“Wilbur,” Phil says, dragging him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Wilbur melts into the hug, gripping his fathers robes. “I missed you too.” He manages to croak out.

“WILBUR!” Tommy yells, running at them at full speed. Tubbo trails after him, looking just as excited. “BIG MAN!”

They come to a stop in front of them, looking awkward. 

Wilbur chuckles, opening up his arms. “Come here, you gremlin children.” 

They end up making coercing Techno into a group hug, and by the end of it all, Wilbur is all smiles.

When Phil asks to speak with Wilbur, Tommy whines. “I still have so many questions dad!”

But Phil shakes his head and tells them to leave. Tommy fixes one last look at Wilbur before huffing. “Fine! Come one Tubbo, let’s go ask Niki for some cakes!”

When he is sure they’re all gone, he turns to Wilbur. “Are you okay?” He asks, face serious.

“I was injured but someone patched me up.” Wilbur says, twisting his hands. “I was...I was actually hoping I could bring him here? He’s around Tommy’s age, you know, and----”

“Wil, stop,” Phil interrupts, raising a hand. “It’s too dangerous. We don’t know if he’s with the hunters.”

“Dad, he’s not! He saved me!” Wilbur tries to argue, but Phil simply sighs.

“Wil, all I want is the best for you,” he says, before motioning to one of the guards. “Bring him to his room. Make sure he doesn’t leave.”  
  


“DAD! You can’t do this!”

Phil smiles. “I can.” He turns to guard. “Tell Techno to guard him. Make sure someone is with him at all times.”

“DAD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that endermen hybrid ranboo? Maybe.....ig we will never know


End file.
